


A Family Like No Other

by PrismaChris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Multi, Serial Killer Sam, lilith is their adopted daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaChris/pseuds/PrismaChris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Lucifer kill a random family in a random town, they didn't expect it to change their life. They didn't expect them to get a new member in their small, messed up family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Like No Other

Three bodies were on the floor, each killed differently. The woman had her throat slit, blood still seeping out of the wound and onto the floor. The man, her husband, was gutted, his intestines out on the floor, mixing in with his wife’s blood. Vaguely romantic. The old man’s head was twisted at an awkward angle, body left as if trash on the ground near the doorway.   
At mist it all, Sam and Lucifer stood, looking proudly at their work, at their art. Sam bent down, wiping his knife on the woman’s dress, cleaning the weapon off of blood.   
“That was fun,” Sam told him cheerfully, smiling at his companion. Lucifer smiled back, sitting on the back of their victim’s couch, behind Sam.   
Sam stood up, turning around to face Lucifer, hands on the other man’s waist.   
“You got blood on your cheek.” Sam told him, kissing it away.  
Lucifer moved his head slightly so Sam pressed his lips to Lucifer’s instead. Laughing against Lucifer’s lips, Sam kissed him.  
“Did you do this?”  
Sam and Lucifer broke away from each other quickly, looking in shock at the source of the new voice.  
A little girl, around four, maybe six stood at the top of the stairs, her blond hair and white night gown messy from sleep. She didn't look at Sam and Lucifer, or her parent’s bodies in disgust or fear, but instead a strong curiosity.  
Sam didn't know how to answer, how to respond. They both weren’t above killing a kid, but they didn't want to if they didn't have to.  
“Yes, we do.” Lucifer answered easily after a moment of silence.   
The little girl grinned happily, bounding down the stairs, ignoring her parent’s blood on the bottom. “Thank you!” she said joyfully. “I didn't like my Mama or Dada very much.”  
Lucifer and Sam looked at her, amazed and bemused. “Do you guys do this many times?” the little girl asked innocently.   
“Yes…” Sam spoke, wondering what the hell was happening.  
“Will you take me with you?” she asked.   
“Wait, what?” Lucifer questioned.   
“I want to be like you when I grow up!” she told them, excited. “Please take me with you!”  
Sam and Lucifer shared a look, wondering what to do.  
Sam felt a force pulling his shirt and looked down to see the little girl, pulling on his shirt to get his attention. Once she had it, she moved her hand so Sam would kneel down, making them eye level. Slowly, Sam did.   
“Yes?”  
“I would be a good daughter, much better to you than my other mama and dada.” the girl whispered. “I like what you do. I killed my puppy, and mama was upset, but you won't be upset, would you?”   
Sam looked at her and his eyes softened. This girl was like him, like Lucifer. Different.   
Lucifer watched on, knowing what was going to happen before Sam even spoke.  
“Luc…”  
“Fine,” Lucifer sighed. “We can adopt.” A teasing tone was on Lucifer’s tongue at the last word, causing Sam to smile.  
“Yay!” the girl squealed happily, hugging Sam’s legs before running to Lucifer and hugging his.  
“Come on,” Lucifer said gruffly. “Let’s go before the police come.”   
The little girl took Sam’s hand as they walked out the door and towards Sam’s car.   
Lucifer took her out of Sam’s grasp, placing her in the car, seat behind his own.   
“What is your name?” Lucifer asked.  
“I don’t like my name.” the girl shook her head. “I want a new one.”  
“How about Lilith,” Lucifer suggested absently. “Do you like that?”  
“Lilith?” Sam and her asked in unison.  
Lucifer nodded, buckling her in. “Lilith was the first wife of Adam, before Eve. But he...ah, hurt her, so she left. Later in her life, an angel Samuel-” Lucifer pointed to Sam, mouthing ‘his name’. “brought Lilith to Hell, where the fallen angel Lucifer-” Lucifer pointed to himself. “Trained her to be a demon.”  
Lilith nodded, way too serious for a young kid. “I like it,”  
“Me too,” Sam told them, getting in the other side of the car and starting it.  
“Lilith it is then,” Lucifer said, shutting Lilith’s car door and getting in the passenger seat.


End file.
